Smogmella
is a Rank A, Wind-attribute Classic Yo-kai of the Mysterious tribe, and the Uwanosora tribe as of Yo-kai Watch 4. The level that is required to make Smogmella evolve from Smogling inexplicably varies from the different game series since the line's inclusion. In Yo-kai Watch 2, it was originally set at Lv. 27; with Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, it was Lv. 38, and in Yo-kai Watch 3, it is set at Lv. 32. Additionally, she can also evolve into Badsmella by fusing with an Essence of Evil. In Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Smogmella is one of the Yo-kai required to unlock Spoilerina, and in Yo-kai Watch 3, she is also required to unlock Shogunyan. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Cameo Yo-kai. Biology Smogmella has hair that is a baby teal color, and wears a cloud-like dress, which is light grey. Smogmella is a female Yo-kai made out of smoke. She has long flowing sky blue hair and white robes, pale skin, a ghostly tail, and big soulful sky blue eyes. Smogmella is able to construct a large, blinding fog. In Yo-kai Watch 2 in the past, while the player looks for a missing part to the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero, Smogmella gets inspirited by Schemer and turns into Badsmella. She causes trouble by inspiriting construction workers with her smoke. At Springdale Ironworks, she reveals herself and makes the player find her. On the final time, she battles the player. When defeated, Schemer stops inspiriting her and is defeated by either Arachnus or Toadal Dude (depending on the version). Arachnus/Toadal Dude tells Smogmella to come with them, and she apologizes to the player and goes away. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch 2 Evolve Smogling. Smogmella can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai in the past with a Yellow Coin. Yo-kai Watch 3 Evolve Smogling. Smogmella can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Legend Coin. Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 2 |20-44x2|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Wind|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai is encircled by smoke. SPR goes way up.}} }}|220|Wind|Single enemy|Calls a tornado strong enough to mess up the enemy's clothes.}} ||-|6 = Helps recover adjacent Yo-kai's Soul Meters.}} Blasters (Yo-kai Watch 2) Soul Gem Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Yo-kai Watch: Ukiukupedia Evolution Fusion Quotes * Loafing: "Ippuku shite ii~?" ("May I have a short break~?") * Freed from Crank-a-Kai: "Aw, you saved little ol' me. Hee hee! Wanna be besties?" * Receiving food (favourite):'' "That's great!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"Blah"'' * Attacking: "Smog!" and "Tee hee hee!" In the anime Smogmella made a cameo appearances in EP113. She reappeared in EP142 as a cameo. Etymology *Her English name, "Smogmella", is a portmanteau of smog and Armella. *Her Spanish name, "Nebula" is a shortening of "Nebulosa" (Nebula). Origin Smogmella is based on the youkai Enraenra, also called enenra (煙々羅, "lightweight-fabric smoke"), the name describing how it flows and drifts through the air like sheer silk or cloth. When the smoke rising from a bonfire or a stove doesn't dissipate for a while and strange shapes can be seen within the swirling fumes, that is a sign of the enraenra's presence. It is fundamentally a harmless creature, and some believe that only the pure of heart can see this youkai. Trivia * Smogmella's "random" nicknames in Yo-kai Watch 2 are: Ms. T, Smoglina, Mistella, and Eleanora. * During her Soultimate move, Upward Tornado, Whisper can be seen for a split second. In other languages * Spanish: Nebula * Italian: Vapornella * German: Miasmia * French: Brumella * Portuguese (Brazil): Vaporosa Category:Female Characters Category:Mysterious Tribe Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Classic Yo-kai Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Fighter Role Yo-kai Category:Level-up Evolutions Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe